<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awake by pkmntrainer_alex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243583">Awake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex'>pkmntrainer_alex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fondling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette has someone banging on her bedroom door late at night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Haven't done outright smut with these two so sure, why not?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cooking wench~,” the deep voice on the other side of her bedroom door was sing-songy and mocking. The banging had caught Cosette’s attention, and she sat up, alarmed. “I know you’re in there and I know you’re awaaaaake!”</p><p>That couldn’t be right. Confused, Cosette slipped out of bed, grabbing her heavy robe and throwing it around her shoulders. Hurrying to the door, she pushed the chair out of the way, and pressed an eye to the crack. “Prince Niji?”</p><p>Even as she asked, she could see it was him in the hallway. He was standing right up against her door, wobbling slightly as he stood in place. The hallway was dark, but she could see his white shirt, his goggles, that mocking smile. Cosette could also detect more than enough alcohol coming off of him. </p><p>“Ah, you <em> are </em> awake, cooking wench!” His voice was positively gleeful.</p><p>“It’s Cosette, my lord.”</p><p>“You think I care what your name is? You’ll answer to what I choose to call you.” He began to bang on her door again, shaking it in its sturdy frame. Cosette backed up nervously, brushing her loose hair over her shoulders as she watched the door vibrate. If anyone could easily break right in, it was him. “Open this door immediately.”</p><p>Cosette hesitated. Again - if anyone could break right in… “Open the door, my lord?”</p><p>“Did my little scuffle with you leave you <em> deaf?” </em> Cosette’s breath caught in her throat at his casual mention of the beating he had inflicted on her. He banged again on the door, more insistently than before. His voice dropped to an even lower, more dangerous tone. “Open. The. Door.”</p><p>She undid the lock and slid open the deadbolt, and opened the door.</p><p>“See how easy that was?” Without any hesitation, Niji breezed right past her into her bedroom, his voice teasing and cheerful again. The stench of alcohol tripled, and Cosette found herself reeling. The prince smelled as though he’d drank an entire brewery. “Don’t ever make me wait like that again.”</p><p>“I won’t...my lord…” Confused, Cosette watched him stumble around her cramped room, bumping into her dresser, knocking over her lamp, and nearly flipping over her nightstand. He undressed as he moved, kicking off his shoes and throwing his tie to the side. He was humming loudly to himself, barely acknowledging her presence at all. “Are you okay, my lord? Was there something specific you needed from me?”</p><p>He let out a triumphant noise as he finally found her bed, falling sideways onto it. Cosette watched, uncertain, as he crawled beneath the blankets. <em> “What is he doing?” </em> She thought, liking what she was seeing less and less - and she hadn’t liked it in the first place. Cosette stayed by the door, clutching her robe tightly around her, and watching as Niji made himself comfortable in her bed. After a few moments, she saw his shirt get thrown on the floor from under the blankets. And then his pants.</p><p>“My lord?”</p><p>“Stop your irritating squawking and get in bed.” </p><p>Cosette froze, and eyed the door. She could try to leave, but what was the point? Nobody dared disobey an order from the royal family, no matter how unorthodox. “I…” She considered her options. Get in bed, and pray he fell asleep soon. Run for it, and catch the mother of all beatings if he caught her. Neither were appealing. “I…”</p><p>Niji sat up halfway, and she could see his goggles had been left in place, oddly enough. “Do not make me tell you again. I’m doing an awful lot of repeating myself tonight.” Despite his threat, he was grinning widely, showing his teeth like a predator closing in on its prey. Cosette did not at all like the feeling that <em> she </em> was to be his prey.</p><p>“Yes, my lord.” Cosette quickly adjusted the sash of her robe, tying it around her as tightly as she could. She tiptoed back to her bed, and quietly laid down on the opposite side from Niji, on top of the blankets.</p><p>“Oh, are we being a smartass?” Before Cosette could react, she felt the blankets being yanked out from beneath her and then swiftly thrown back over her, covering her head. Arms wrapped around her, and she found herself flipped onto her side as she was pulled tightly against Niji in a spooning position. Without his clothes, he somehow smelled even more of booze, as if it were leaking from every pore, and she resisted the urge to gag. “I said get <em> in </em> bed. Glad I could help you with that.”</p><p>Cosette did not respond. Even through her robe and nightdress, she could feel every inch of the prince against her - and she could tell her clothes were the only thing separating his bare body from hers. Her face burned hot, and she could feel her skin crawling. Why was he <em> naked? </em> This was not right. Cosette turned her face as far away from him as she could.</p><p>“<em> This </em> is much better.” She could feel his hands running over her, tracing from her waist over her hip, stroking insistently over her clothes. It was firm and forceful, but Cosette could not pretend - even to herself - as though she did not like it. Shivers ran through her skin where he touched her, and it made her bite her lip. “Like my day isn’t frustrating enough without a wench who can’t just do as she’s told.” </p><p>Again, she did not respond. Cosette closed her eyes, and tried to force her breathing into a slow, even pattern. <em> “Maybe if he thinks I’m asleep,” </em> she reasoned to herself, struggling to keep her eyes closed as he continued to touch her all over. <em> “He’ll give up and leave me alone.” </em></p><p>It was a struggle, trying to maintain a facade of being deeply asleep, but it seemed to be doing the trick. Bit by bit, Niji’s unwelcome (but not unpleasant) groping began to slow, and eventually, he pulled his hands back to himself completely as he muttered under his breath. She let out a small cheer internally - so far so good. Now, once he fell asleep, that would be her chance to - </p><p>“Asleep, are we?” She heard him mutter in a barely-audible voice. “That will make things even easier.”</p><p>Before Cosette could process what Niji had said, and what that meant, his hands were back on her again. This time, his touch was more gentle, but just as insistent and exploratory as before. She felt both of his hands sliding around her waist, slowly undoing the tight knot she’d tied in the sash of her robe. Then just like that, her robe was gone, tossed out of bed as he had discarded his own clothes earlier. “You won’t be needing that,” she heard him whisper, his voice almost a growl as she felt his breath at her neck. He bit down, and it was like a jolt of electricity through her skin. Cosette struggled to not react, focusing on keeping her breathing slow and deep.</p><p><em> “He’ll stop,” </em> Cosette assured herself, not thinking of how much she was finding herself liking the touch on her bare arms, the teeth at her throat. Just as quickly as he’d gotten rid of her robe, her nightdress was gone, and then her underwear. One hand paid special attention to her breasts, squeezing her nipples and circling them with rough fingertips, and the other jamming itself between her thighs. She heard him snicker when he discovered she was already wet, and Cosette bit down harder on her lip to keep from letting any sounds slip out when he easily pushed his fingers inside her. Behind her, she could feel his rapidly-hardening cock jabbing into her ass. <em> “He’s drunk, he’ll pass out at any point. He’ll fall asleep before this goes any further.” </em></p><p>Niji removed the hand he’d tucked up inside her, and Cosette held her breath as he stroked warm, wet fingers down her leg. At her knee, she felt him grasp her leg and pull it up and back, resting it on his hip. His body was warm to the touch, meshing tightly against hers, and she could feel sweat already dripping off of him. He released her leg to dive back where he had been, pressing and rubbing at her clit, and Cosette carefully held her leg in place as she continued to feign sleep. Niji’s touch was heavy-handed and appropriately sloppy for how drunk he was, but Cosette drank it all in. She couldn’t remember the last time <em> anyone </em> had touched in this sort of way - let alone one of the princes. Cosette carefully tilted her head back further, keeping her eyes closed as he voraciously sucked and nipped at every inch of sensitive skin he could reach. <em> “Surely, he’ll fall asleep...soon…” </em></p><p>Behind her, she felt him shifting, and then his cock shifted from poking her ass to sliding up against her thigh. Niji pressed his hips forward, directly into her, and then it was right at her opening, nudging her lower lips and resting between them. She could feel his heat and hardness, and it made her breath catch in her throat. He held himself there for a bit as his hands toyed with her breasts and traced circles over her clit, and Cosette found herself almost becoming impatient with him. So as not to be noticed, she very gently tilted her hips back, slipping the head of his cock the slightest bit further inside her. </p><p>One hand went to her thigh, and the other went around her neck. Cosette could hear Niji’s heavy breathing in her ear, and held her breath in anticipation.</p><p>“Cooking wench.” Niji dug his nails into the skin of her thigh. “I know you’re awake.”</p><p>His first thrust was deep and fast, and forced a loud gasp out of Cosette as he bottomed out inside her. Fingers closed tightly around her throat, stifling the groans that exploded from Cosette, and Niji’s tight grip on her thigh intensified, his nails breaking the skin. Even just feeling him inside her, Cosette could tell he was larger than anyone she’d been with before, and the angle was putting intense pressure on her g-spot. The lightheadedness from the choking intensified her pleasure, and whimpering noises slipped from her lips even with how hard Niji squeezed her neck.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re a tight one.” He jerked her thigh further back as he pulled almost completely out, thrusting back in again with enough force to shake the bed. Releasing her throat, he grabbed her by her chin and shoved her into a position with greater access to her neck. Cosette whimpered louder as he bit where her neck met her shoulder, working his way up to behind her ear as his thrust battered her. “<em> And </em> a noisy one. Not the meek cooking wench you let everyone think you are.”</p><p>Cosette’s eyes began to roll back into her head as she went limp, her body gripped all over by him. The sensations were intense, leaving her breathing disjointed and quavering, and every single thrust sent wave after wave of pleasure cresting over her body. She moved a hand down between her legs, pressing her clit against his cock as he moved. The pleasurable waves doubled in strength, and her whimpering became louder moans.</p><p>Niji moved the hand from her face to her breasts, pinching her nipples tightly. “Are you glad I found my way into your bed tonight?” His breathing was labored, and she could hear the smugness in his voice. “Does it feel good, cooking wench?”</p><p>“It feels -” Cosette’s answer cut off abruptly as another hard thrust aimed directly into her g-spot hit, turning her shaking voice into a loud moan.</p><p>“I asked you a <em> question </em>, cooking wench.” He rolled her nipples between his fingertips, holding them tight. “It’s rude not to answer.”</p><p>Cosette tried to answer, and again, another deep thrust left her unable to speak. The slick noises from the speed of his motions and how wet she was were getting louder.</p><p>“Oh, are you having a hard time answering?” Cosette felt him letting go of her nipples, and then he was between her legs once more, his hand directly over hers. He pressed down harder than her, holding her clit in place for the relentless pounding her was releasing. “Such a shame. Not a problem, though - your cunt is telling me how good it feels with how wet and tight it is.”</p><p>He was right - Cosette could feel it. The buildup of pleasure was mounting, and it was becoming almost unbearable. She squeezed him tighter inside her, beginning to feel dizzy even without him choking her. </p><p>“Don’t you dare.” Niji took the hand that had been holding her thigh all that time and choked her tighter. He did not tell her what not to do - but Cosette knew. “Not yet. You’ll know when.”</p><p>Neither of them spoke as his thrusting pushed deeper, bottoming out with every motion, rocking Cosette’s body so hard she felt her entire body stiffening against him. Now it was her body covered in sweat, soaking the sheets beneath them, the leg pulled back over Niji beginning to tremble and shake. He pulsed his choking in time with his thrusting, refusing to give Cosette any relief. She couldn’t do it much longer.</p><p>“My lord…” She managed to whimper out between chokes. It felt like her clit was on fire, her entire body ready to collapse against him. “I...I can’t...I’m going to -”</p><p>Niji responded by forcing himself into her harder than any time before, shoving his hand into her clit and rubbing it in firm circles. “Then <em> do it </em> .” His voice was breathless, and Cosette could feel him swelling even larger inside her. “Do it <em> now </em>, cooking wench.” </p><p>Cosette’s orgasm left her unable to breathe for a few minutes, stars bursting before her eyes as her body was rocked from its very core. Her hips jerked and twisted, slamming over and over onto Niji, who grabbed her hard to keep them from coming uncoupled. Her head was swimming with the intense sensation, from the heavy throbbing of her clit to the frantic beating of her heart. Deep inside her, she could feel that Niji had hit his breaking point, and he groaned and cursed as he sank his teeth into her shoulder. </p><p>When she could finally breathe again, Cosette found herself on her back again, dripping in sweat, everything Niji had left inside her beginning to puddle beneath her on the sheets. He had turned his back on her, shoulders hunched over as he pulled the blankets over his head.</p><p>“I expect breakfast to be ready at the regular time,” Niji grumbled, finally sounding sleepy and spent. Cosette saw a hand slip out from under the blankets, dropping his goggles onto the floor with the clothes. She hadn’t realized he had kept them on all that time. “I’ll eat in here. Make sure you’re dressed appropriately when you bring it back.”</p><p>“My uniform, my lord?” Cosette stammered, rolling onto her side and resting her head on the pillows. They were damp, and smelled like Niji.</p><p>“Naked, cooking wench. Naked. Now be quiet and let me sleep.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>